Channy with a Chance
by missweird101
Summary: This is following the life of Channy, starting a few days before the mad obsession with the falls. You will follow the life of Sonny and Chad in the ups and downs of life, and death of loved ones. Betrayed feelings. And more. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps o the world. This is like following the life of Sonny and Chad. It starts a few days before Sonny's mad obsession with Mackenzie Falls.**

"Hello class." Miss Bitterman spat out. "We have been learning about the solar system so you'll do a project on it. I expect you to know what to do. It's due in two weeks. Now get to work!"

And as always the second class was dismissed everyone was asking me what we were supposed to do. I sighed and explained, saying I knew where some supplies were. They thanked me and I nodded them off.

When we got to the prop house, Marshall was there.

" Oh hey Marshall." I said.

"Guys. This is bad. Very bad. Very, very bad."

"What's very, very, very bad, bad?" Nico questioned.

"An inspector is coming tomorrow. To make sure of, I Don't even know what. And the inspector knows me, and does not like me. We could be shut down. Everyone get your acts together, when she gets here, I want you to all be working on that solar thing project; and sonny is not doing the work for you guys; At least not when the inspector comes."

"Um…?"

"Just get the supplies and get to work, oh and Sonny, I need to talk to you."

"Okay Marshall." I followed him into the hall.

"Sonny, I need you to give her a tour of the studio. Make us look as good as possible."

"Okay."

"Do you promise. No backing out."

"I promise Marshall. I promise." He put his pinky out and I gave him a look. Then I sighed and put my pinky in his and we pinky swore that I wouldn't back out.

"Now you can't back out. Okay well, get to the show it starts soon."

We all ran for the stage and after the normal preparations, gave the performance of a lifetime. Like always. I looked into the audience like always. I found out that chemistry with audience makes for better reviews. I was looking around like always and taking in how much people liked me when I saw someone in an obviously fake costume, who looked a lot like Chad. That's strange. Hm? I wonder? Nah. No way. Not one possible way that, that was Chad.

Anyways the show ended soon, and we said our goodbyes, and bowed to the cheering fans. We walked back stage.

"Well guys that was a great show. You should probably start writing next week's show."

So we sat around in the prop house brain storming ideas. Nothing came, and soon work was out.

I drove home. I walked inside and saw that my mom wasn't here. I walked to the kitchen to get some food and saw a note on the fridge. UGH! my mom was working late again. It's like I never see her anymore! For god sakes this could be our last week together and she only worries about work.

Now of course Sonny was talking in a figure of speech and being a little over dramatic, but you never know the meaning behind something you say until it's too late.

**So how was it? How bad was it? Trust me it will get better, I hope. Maybe, okay maybe it won't but still. Yeah, so my inspiration for this story was from my sister and one of my FAVORITE all time best writers on here. And I got permission from them too, so yeah. I hope you guys like it. This should be one of my longest stories ever, and it should even have a sequel or two or more or I DON'T EVEN KNOW! THIS IS GOING TO Be SO COOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two, hope you like it. :)**

My mom was still sleeping when I finished breakfast, her's was getting cold so I put it in the fridge, hoping she'd find it later and heat it up.

I drove to work, and saw Marshall pacing back and forth. I wouldn't be surprised if he fell over with a spaz attack soon.

"Hey Marshall!" I greeted.

"Oh hey, Sonny. She'll be here soon."

"The inspector is coming today?"

"Well, it's not exactly an inspector, but to me it is. Get the supply things for your solar thing a ma jig er. Thing."

"Okay?" I ran inside and went to a storage room and gathered up stuff and put it in a bin, I carried it to the prop house. I set it on a table and went to search for my cast mates. I found them in the cafe eating fro-yo.

While of course, Mackenzie Falls got lobster and steak. What's so great about them that they get that while we get who knows what.

Marshall ran in.

"Sonny! SHE'S HERE!GET OVER HERE!" Everyone jumped at his sudden appearance and outburst.

"Who's here?"

"The inspector! Remember we could get shut down!"

"Okay I'll do the best I can!"

"Haha! The randoms will finally be shut down! While we, continue to be awesome." Chad said in a very stuck up sounding tone. I gave him a death glare as I followed Marshall out of the room.

"Well, here she is Sonny."

I saw a woman with her back turned towards us, looking around the prop room.

"Well, it's about time Marshall. Gosh, this place, ugh, it sickens me. I told you, you could do better than work with bratty stuck up teens."

_This is one strange inspector. Very strange. _She turned around and I gasped.

"Mother. I told you to try to be nice. You see Sonny is a very nice, sweet girl. So just give it a chance. Try to be nice."

"Fine. But I won't be happy about it."

"Uh, Marshall, can I, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute." I dragged him out.

"The inspector is your mom?"

"Well, she could figure out a way for me to be fired so..."

"MARSHALL! I refuse to take your mom on a tour. You should, your her son."

"And you pinky swore."

"No wonder you still live with your mother. You can't even stand up to her."

"But-"

"Nuh uh uh. I have to take the _inspector_ on a tour!" I walked in.

"Hi my names Sonny."

"Amazing I don't care."

"Well, alrighty then. Um, how about I take you on a tour now."

"I don't want to but, apparently it will make my son happy. So let's get this over with."

"Okay then Ms. Marshall's mom."

"Just call me Alice."

"Okay then Alice, come with me."

About a half hour later we arrived back in the prop room and saw everyone hard at work on their solar system project.

Marshall was talking to Tawni pretending to help her.

When we entered the room, everyone turned to welcome the 'inspector' warmly. When they realized it was Marshall's mom, everyone gave me questioning looks.

"Hey guys. This is Alice, Marshall's mom. Now since she's the mom of Marshall, who is like our Dad. I want you all to treat her with respect, just like Marshall taught us. Respect everyone no matter who they are. Hollywood or not we should be nice to everyone like Marshall taught us." I winked when Alice wasn't looking.

They soon caught on, and came over and each talked to Alice, as I walked over to Marshall.

"How's it going?" He asked nervously. "Great. And why-"

"Sonny. I'm sorry. It's just that it never seems as my mom is proud of me. It's like she doesn't even like me."

"Marshall. She loves you even if she doesn't see it or if you don't see her signs. She's only here to make you happy. Maybe there is other reasons, but she loves you and never doubt that."

"I don't it's just that-"

"No. Don't want to hear it, go over there and say something to her. Take her home, she's been here a while."

"Okay Sonny."

Not too long later Marshall and his mom were on their way home.

"What was all that about?" Grady asked.

"Just some trouble between Marshall and his mom. But it should be good now."

Just then Chad walked in.

"What are you doing here Chad?" Zora spat out.

"Well, I thought I'd just give you randoms a proper goodbye before you leave Hollywood, and show business forever."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you guys are just trying to pretend it's not true but it is."

"Oh, you think that the inspector was rea-" Tawni began.

"Yeah, guys we should just stop. He's right, pretending that it's not true, won't help us." They gave me looks.

_Just go with it._ I mouthed when Chad was looking a mirror that came out of nowhere.

"Chad, if you don't mind leaving, we, we need to be in sorrow by ourselves. We don't want to spread it to you."

"Well. I mean, I um, guess?" He left, and we burst out in laughter.

"Okay Sonny what is the point of that?"

"I want to see how far we need to take it to get Chad to care about anything but himself. I don't expect it to work. He can be a jerk and an idiot at times. There's no way he'll ever care about anything or anyone, but it's worth a try right?"

"Okay? But don't you think what you just said is kind of mean?"

"No. Chad so deserves that. I mean, come on, we've put up with him enough. Him and his jerkish ways.

"Well. I guess. Bye Sonny."

"Yeah, bye Sonny." They all said to me as they walked out of the prop room.

Tawni walked back in quickly. A strange look was on her face. It looked like sampan. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She shook her head.

"I don't have a right to say it. Good luck." I gave her a questioning look and she left.

I shook my head. Stars these days, you never know what's going through their head. I turned and walked to the fridge. I pulled out a water bottle. I started taking a sip as I turned around.

I spit out the water at the sight.

He was staring at me. And was that, oh my. It is. I, that's my fault.

I Sonny Munroe, who tries my hardest to make everyone happy, made Chad Dylan Cooper cry.

**So how was it? Was it good? Let me know. I'll take fire, I just wanna know what you guys think. **


End file.
